Winds of change
by Danaxiel
Summary: StarClan sends 9 mysterious warriors to help stop a war. The only problem is that the warriors aren't cats!


**(I do not own Warriors by Erin Hunter, but i wish i did)**

**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Fernstar: A dark brown tabby she cat with amber eyes

Deputy: Lionblaze: a golden tabby tom

Medicine cat: Applefur: reddish-brown tabby tom;

Apprentice: Snowpaw: white she-cat

Warriors: Hollybush: black she-cat

Apprentice: Vulturepaw: brown tom

Eagleflight: dark ginger she-cat

Whitepelt: white she-cat with green eyes

Spidersilk: long-limbed black tom with a brown under belly

Apprentice: Mantispaw: orange ginger toms with long blade like claws

Queens: Lionfrost: heavily pregnant tortoiseshell she-cat

Redice: gray tabby; mother of Firekit and Graykit

Hazefoot: small gray and white she-cat

Elders: Millie: striped gray tabby she-cat; former kittypet

**RiverClan**

Leader: Rainstar: Elderly gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Reedcloud: black tom

Apprentice: Sneezepaw: gray tom

Medicine cat: Sunshimmer: blue gray she-cat

Apprentice: Mallowpaw: white tom

Warriors: Beachshore: light brown tom

Apprentice: Beetlepaw: black tabby tom

Dappletail: mottled gray she-cat

Iceclaw: white she-cat

Apprentice: Grasspaw: brown tabby she-cat

Ripplestream: dark gray tabby tom

Poucetail: ginger and white tom

Nettleclaw: brown tom

Copperpelt: orange tom

Queens: Mosspelt: old tortoiseshell she-cat; mother of Puddlekit

Elders: Graymist: gray tabby she-cat

**WindClan**

Leader: Ashstar: Gray she-cat

Deputy: Stormfeather: dark gray tom

Medicine cat: Kestrelwing:

Warriors: Rabbitspring: brown and white tom

Owlwing: light brown tabby tom

Weaseleyes: ginger tom with white paws

Heatherfur: light brown tabby she-cat

Nightcloud: black she-cat

Apprentice: Swallowpaw: gray she-cat

Leaftail: dark tabby tom

Queens: Gorsehole: pale gray-and-white she-cat; mother of Silkkit

Whitesplash: small white she-cat; mother of Nettlekit and Bluekit

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Oakstar: small brown tom

Deputy: Rowanclaw: ginger tom

Warriors: Olivepelt: greenish brown tom

Scorchtail: handsome ginger tom

Owltooth: brown tabby tom

Shrewpelt: brown tabby tom

Snaketooth: dark brown tabby tom with a striped tail

Apprentice: Dawnpaw: gray tabby she-cat

Blackwater: white she-cat; blind in one eye

Queens: Kinkpelt: tabby she-cat with fur that sticks out on all angles; mother of Clawkit, Adderkit, Smokekit, and Raggedkit

Elders: Deadhead: black tom; retired very early due to retardation

**The nine chosen twolegs of the prophecy**

Donald: An easygoing, boy

Josh: A friendly, calm boy

David: A cheerful energetic boy who loves the outdoors

Dane: A quiet cheerful boy

Matthew (Beefy): A naturally happy boy

Kati: A soft spoken girl

Justin: An adventurous boy

Donovan: An easily agitated boy

Trevor: A smart, kind boy

**StarClan**

Firestar: an orange ginger tom, the former ThunderClan leader

Blackstar: a white tom with jet black paws, the former ShadowClan leader

Leopardstar: a spotted golden tabby she-cat, the former RiverClan leader

Onestar: a brown tabby tom, the former WindClan leader

Redtail: a red tom with a bushy tail

Swiftpaw: a lithe brown tabby tom

Oakheart: a reddish brown tom

Silverstream: a slender silver she-cat

Nightstar: a black tom

Runnignose: small black and white tom

Deadfoot: black tom with a twisted paw

Gorsepaw: brown tom

Skywatcher: very old gray tom with pale blue eyes

**Other characters**

Crowtalon: A very strong pale gray tom with jet black claws

Swiftlegs: A very fast dark brown tom

Snowtail: A pure black she-cat with a white tail

**Prologue**

Firestar paced back and forth in the starry clearing. "Where are they?" he muttered impatiently. "Keep your fur on!" said Onestar as he padded into the clearing with Blackstar. "Good, you're here", said Firestar, now all we need is Leopardstar." "I'm here!" Leopardstar said as she bounded into the clearing. "Have you three chosen your representatives?" Firestar said. "Oakheart and Silverstream will go from RiverClan." said Leopardstar. "Deadfoot and Gorsepaw have volunteered from WindClan." Onestar said. "I still don't think trusting Twolegs is a good idea," Blackstar said, "but, Nightstar and Runningnose will come from ShadowClan." "Good", Firestar said, "and you already know that Redtail and Swiftpaw are coming from ThunderClan." Then as on cue, the eight cats magically appeared. "Wait a minute," Blackstar said, "Isn't there supposed to be nine cats?" "Yes, Skywatcher should be here should be here shortly." Firestar said "Then, Onestar said, you eight should get going." The cats nodded and padded off to their destinations.

Once the four former leaders were alone, Onestar said, "Do you think the Twolegs will listen to us?" "We shouldn't give them a choice." Blackstar snarled. "I sure hope so," Firestar said, ignoring Blackstar's comment, "The survival of all the clans rest on their decision."

**Chapter 1**

"Good night Mom." Donald said as he slowly crawled into his bed. He placed his head on his pillow and began to dream. Donald dreamed he was in a pure white room. "Hello?" he said, his voice echoing in the room. Then he heard a voice. "When the four clans are endangered, only the true nine lives can ensure their survival." The voice said. "What the heck is that supposed to mean?!" Donald said, "And who are you anyway?" he said as he turned around to see a reddish brown cat staring at him. "I am Oakheart" the cat said, "There are eight others who share your destiny." "My destiny?" Donald echoed. "Yes, once you are finished dreaming you will meet them." "Oakheart", Donald began, "this is a dream." "I knew you wouldn't believe me." Oakheart meowed. "You'll believe me when you wake up." Then Oakheart vanished. "Nine others." Donald chuckled, "Like that will ever happen.

Josh was experiencing the same dream. When the four clans are endangered, only the true nine lives can ensure their survival." Said Skywatcher. Then Skywatcher also vanished leaving Josh very confused.

"What do you mean nine others that share my destiny?" Justin said to the cat called Silverstream. "You'll find out soon enough." She said teasingly. Then, Silverstream vanished. "What a strange dream." Justin said shaking his head.

Meanwhile Beefy was confronted by Swiftpaw, Kati by Runningnose, David by Redtail, Trevor by Gorsepaw, Dane by Deadfoot, and Donovan by Nightstar.

**Chapter 2**

The last thing Kati remembered before she woke up was being confronted by a cat called Runningnose. She woke up in dark cavern. As Kati's eyes adjusted to the darkness she realized she wasn't alone. Eight others kids slept near her. There were also nine cats, including Runningnose that had their heads bowed. "Wait a minute!" she thought, "Runningnose is only a dream!" Then she noticed Donald slowly climbing to his feet. From the group of cats a blast of unnatural light hit her dead on. Then, Kati's world went black.

Donald saw a blast hit Kati, knocking her out. Then three more blast of light were shot at Josh, Trevor, and Donovan. Then another blast struck Donald himself. He starred in horror as his hand shortened and grew soft, black fur and retractable claws. He felt himself drop on all fours felt a tail grow out of his butt. He saw the same thing happen to the other eight kids. "What Oakheart said was real!" he thought. Then as all his energy was sucked out of him, and he fell to the ground unconscious.

Justin woke up very frightened. He had dreamed he had been turned into a cat. "What a nightmare." He said drowsily. He dug his claws into the ground shivering at the thought. _Wait a minute - claws! _He scrambled to his feet and ran over to the nearest puddle. His face had changed dramatically: it had grown gray fur and whiskers! His ears were on the top of his head and his teeth were jagged and sharp. He looked at the eight others kids to see that they were in the same shock he was in. "This is going to be a long day." Justin muttered.

**Chapter 3**

Trevor narrowed his eyes. While everyone else was still trying to walk on four legs, he had been trying to unsheathe his claws. "Come on!" he said to himself. "Unsheathe!" He said angrily. Then, as on cue, his claws slid out. "Finally!" he yowled triumphantly. As he began to show his friends, his claws sheathed themselves. "Looks like you still have a few problems." David teased. "If you think you have problems, look at me." Donovan said. Donovan's transformation had backfired on him. He didn't grow a tail, his ears weren't the same colors as his fur, and one of his eyes had turned from blue to red. "Will you stop complaining?" Josh said as he, Dane, Donald, Beefy, and Kati padded over to the group. "Make me." Donovan snarled unsheathing his newly developed claws. "My pleasure." Josh growled as he dropped into a crouch next to Trevor and Justin who also unsheathed their claws. "STOP!" a loud booming voice yowled. The fighting cats immediately stopped fighting. "ARE YOU ALL AS FOOLISH AS SQUIRRELS!" another voice boomed. "Who are you?" said Beefy. "I AM CLOUDSTAR!" the first voice boomed. "I'm Leafstar." The second voice said more calmly. "HAVE YOU HAVE ALL RECEIVED THE PROPHECY?" Cloudstar said. "Cloudstar!" Leafstar said, "You're blowing out my eardrums." "Err… sorry." Cloudstar apologized. "Yes Cloudstar, we have received the prophecy." Justin said. "Good." Cloudstar said, "Now, meet your personal trainers." "They will teach you the warrior code and how to fight, hunt, and scent. "Personal trainers?" Kati echoed. "What's the warrior code? Asked Donald "These cats have a lot to learn." Leafstar sighed. While Cloudstar explained what the warrior code was, Crowtalon, Snowtail, and Swiftlegs padded in to the cavern. "These cats are pathetic!" Swiftlegs growled. "Don't forget that they're still Twolegs at heart." Snowtail added softly. Well, lets get this training over with." Crowtalon muttered.

**Chapter 4**

Dane pricked his ears as three cats came up to the group. "They must be our personal trainers." Justin murmured. Dane nodded in agreement. "I am Crowtalon." The gray tom said, "This is Snowtail," Crowtalon said flicking his tail at the black she-cat with the white tail, "and this is Swiftlegs." He said as he acknowledged the dark brown tom. "So you three are our mentors?" Dane asked. "No," Snowtail said, "I'm Kati's mentor, Crowtalon and Swiftlegs are your mentors." "Kati's going to be a medicine cat." "I am?" Kati asked. "Yes." "Less talk, more training." Donovan said impatiently. "Have patience." Swiftlegs said, "First, have a good meal and a good nights sleep, and we'll start training in the morning. "Follow me, and I'll show you where you'll live from now on." Crowtalon said.

As the rest of the cats walked away, Donovan heard an eerie voice. "Donovan." The ghostly voice said. "Y-yeah?" Donovan asked shakily. "I can make you human again if you want." "What do I have to do in return?" Donovan asked. The voice chuckled. "It's really quite simple. If you can destroy four clans of cats, I'll transform you back into a human." "That's not easy!" Donovan exclaimed. "What if I said there is at least fifty rouges waiting for a strong leader like you over these hills?" the voice said. "Fifty?" "Yes, and you can lead them." "Okay, I'll do it!" Donovan said. "Good." The voice hissed. "Just one thing, what is your name?" Donovan asked. The voice hesitated, and then said, "Darkstripe."

Beefy stared at the bloody pigeon laid in front of him. "Well," Crowtalon said. "What are you waiting for?" "Dinner." David said dryly. "Are you blind? It's right in front of you." Swiftlegs said. Donald and Josh exchanged disgusted looks. "Here goes nothing." Kati said as she took a bite of rabbit. "How is it?" Snowtail asked. "It tastes like steak!" Kati exclaimed.

**Chapter 5**

"Attack me." Crowtalon instructed. "Try to unbalance me." Josh launched himself at Crowtalon, but Crowtalon easily dodged his attack and Josh flew into the dirt. Then Crowtalon flipped Josh over and laid a sheathed paw on his throat. "Always expect the unexpected." "Like this?" David said as he jumped on Crowtalon. Then, Josh saw a streak of brown flashed by and knocked David off Crowtalon's back. "Yes," Swiftlegs said as he pinned David down, "Just like that."

Justin and Donald were practicing a double attack when Crowtalon said, "Stop!" Both cats stopped in place. "What is it?" Justin asked. "Wolves." Swiftlegs snarled. "You eight." Crowtalon said. "Go back to Kati and Snowtail. "We want to fight too!" Donald said. "Then watch out!" Crowtalon said as six hungry wolves burst through the brambles. Crowtalon snarled as the wolves circled them. "This bites." Justin thought to himself. "You don't suppose they'll go away if we ask them nicely?" David asked sarcastically. "Shut up and fight!" Crowtalon yowled as he launched himself at the nearest wolf. Donald and Josh clawed at another wolf beside Swiftlegs, Beefy and Dane who were holding of three others. Justin ran to help Crowtalon when the remaining wolf charged at him. He lashed his claws at the wolf's nose. It yet out a yelp of pain. "Yes!" Justin said. Then, to his dismay, the wolf snatched him up in his jaws. Then Crowtalon knocked the wolf into the ice cold lake with Justin in its jaws. Seeing their companion drown, the rest of the wolves fled. "He's gone." Josh mewed sadly. "No! He still has to fulfill the prophecy!" Crowtalon yowled. "My friend is dead because of you and all you can worry about is the dumb prophecy!" Josh snarled savagely. Not waiting for an answer, Josh sprinted back camp.

**Chapter 6**

Justin was out cold, but he could hear voices. "Is he dead?" the younger voice asked shakily. "No Mallowpaw, he's just unconscious." The older voice said. Justin slowly opened his eyes. "Look Sunshimmer, he waking up!" Mallowpaw exclaimed. "Don't worry," Sunshimmer said gently to Justin, "You're among friends." "What's going on?" Justin said drowsily. "We found you in the river!" Mallowpaw exclaimed. "Then we dragged you on to the shore." He continued excitedly. "I thought you were dead until you-""Mallowpaw, go back to camp and bring three more warriors." Sunshimmer interrupted. "This cat needs help." "But Sunshimmer…" Mallowpaw whined. "Now." She said more firmly. "Yes Willowshine." Mallowpaw said as he ran off. "Don't worry," Sunshimmer said, "Mallowpaw will be back soon with some help." she coaxed. "Why do I need help?" Justin asked. "You broke a hind leg." She said. "But I need to fulfill the prophecy!" He exclaimed, "I have to turn back into a human." "Prophecy!?" She exclaimed. "Maybe I shouldn't have told you about that." Justin sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Donovan was bleeding all over. Darkstripe lashed at him again, claws unsheathed. Donovan tried to dodge his ghostly mentor but Darkstripe merely stopped short and then lunged at Donovan again. Donovan was ready this time, anger fueled him at he lashed his claws at Darkstripe's throat. As his claws met Darkstripe's throat, Darkstripe let out a bloodcurdling yowl. Donovan didn't stop there, as Darkstripe fell to the ground, Donovan ripped open his stomach. Darkstripe coughed out blood as he said, "Your training is complete Donovan. From now on you'll be known as Deatfang."

**Chapter 7**

"It's time to get up!" Crowtalon shouted. "That cat just loves ruining our mornings." David complained. Dane sighed. He was getting sick of being around David. "Today is a special day." Crowtalon announced. "Why? Did you get that flea out of your butt?" David asked sarcastically. "No. Today you get your warrior names." _It's about time._ Dane thought. "Now do you six promise to uphold the warrior code and defend it with your life?" Crowtalon asked. "I do." The six cats said. "Well then, Donald, you will now be known as Splashdown, Josh, you will now be known as Icestorm; Dane, you will be known as Boulderfoot; Beefy, you will be known as Staticpelt; David, you will now be known as Ringtail; and Trevor, you will be known as Wolfblaze." "Justin should get a warrior name too..." Josh muttered. "Fine," Crowtalon said, "Justin, wherever he is, shall be known as Sharktooth."


End file.
